This disclosure is in the field of roller bearings.
Roller bearings operate by placing rotating elements between two races along which the rotating elements may roll. Roller bearings have many applications and may be used in a variety of products that are subjected to radial loads, such as conveyer belts or in a roller clutch for an automatic transmission to allow the transmission to smoothly switch gears.
Roller bearings often include a roll cage and rollers positioned around the roll cage, and may be used to transmit torque between two surfaces. However, the efficient transmission of torque can be affected by the position of the rollers within the roll cage. Therefore, it is desirable to have a device that is capable of positioning and maintaining the rollers in a desired position.